ENEMY OF THE STATE: The Attack on Hitler and the Nazi Germany Conflict
by Damian Lacombe
Summary: A poor German man starts to defends against the Nazi Germany and Hitler attack at the Fuhrerbunker and to finally kill his most wanted attack, Adolf Hitler, once and for all!
**ENEMY OF THE STATE:**

 _ **The Attack on Hitler and the Nazi Germany Conflict**_

 **(2018 - NEW EDITION)**

I lived in Germany, where a town called Berlin was hold hostage by every single Nazi troops as Hitler was in power since World War 2 started. But then, they were attacked from the north.

In the north, Americans stormed against the Nazis with their powerful weapons. Also, every American soldier always defend themselves for a right reason, America is the land of the brave.

For me, I was really poor, and my family does not a ton of money to get into to US. The room we have had a ton of ash on the walls and even on the floor.

It smelled pretty bad since World War 1.

On the first day of attacking the Nazis, in a miracle and a big bang, i have perfectly survived the Nazi attacks, as I defend myself with my weapons, the ones I have grabbed from every dead bodies of those Nazi soldiers.

During the first at on attacking the Nazis, I used my weapons and attacked at a hundred Nazi soilders as I ducked and covered for survival.

They were all immediately dead in the attack.

My most wanted target to kill was Hitler, so I went behind the Fuhrerbunker, as I prepared and planted a deadly bomb made of gasoline and nitro, and i placed it behind the Führerbunker.

I ran so fast as it started to burn and exploded on the roof of the Fuhrerbunker.

A ton of chunks on the roof of the bunker were destroyed beside the huge explosion, some of the deliveries that Nazi soldiers burst into flames, and some of the Nazi guards burned to death.

At first, I thought Hitler died as he started to walked out of the bunker, but he also immediately ducked when the bomb exploded at the right moment.

I stayed behind the exploded bunker, waiting for the perfect moment to kill Hitler himself, as I gripped my gun on my dirty and bloody hand.

But unexpectedly, Hitler went outside for a important meeting and I immediately burst into the bunker to attack the Nazi soldiers,

I attacked about 22 Nazi soldiers and died, just as I perfectly escaped out of the bunker in time, before Hitler found out about this.

" **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!** " Hitler yelled.

" **We... we were attacked by a fugitive... a survivor of the Nazi attacks!** " A survivor said.

Hitler was shocked and angry about this, realizing that i was doing the whole thing, the entire time.

From now, I was the fugitive of the Nazi attack, so I was hiding for days from the Nazi solders, hiding so they won't find me and killing me like those sad Jewish souls that died when Hitler killed them.

One day, i have read the newspaper, and it came to my surprise and shock revelation, it actually said " **HITLER DECALRES A SURVIVIOR, THE FUGITIVE OF THE NAZI ATTACK!** ".

I brought in so many weapons, so when a Nazi soldier comes in my way, I'll shoot them in a bloody way possible.

Some had did, but most of the entire time in my house, They did not, since they were so unaware of the soldiers deaths.

Hitler had reported that the attack of 22 Nazi soldiers had happened the day after the bomb exploded on the back of the Führerbunker.

He also tried to immediately planted a bomb in his building, I was shocked and scared that i had to warn my family and we all evacuated the building as it exploded and collapsed into rubble.

Hitler was shocked when he realized that he survived and so his family did. He raged as he was shown at the newsstand in Berlin and other German towns.

We moved into a new home and i have bought hamburger meat for everyone, but someone had taken it. I tried to find it, but it was not there.

" **Where's the beef!** " I said.

Everyone in the house had laughed at my joke. I was pretty entertained by my joke as well, I found the hamburger meat instantly in a refrigerator.

I cooked the hamburgers and we all feasted it at night, It was a pretty wonderful moment that night.

I went outside out of my house and I immediately tried to look for more Nazi soldiers, so I can defended myself and my family with my weapons.

I've seen some there, but instead of Nazi soldiers that would come and shoot me, they were regular Nazi guards.

I took my AK-47 and placed bullets and immediately shot a lot that next day, The trail of mine will never be taken. Nazis will die, and so is Hitler.

" **I know that Hitler can pull up his sleeve and unleash his tricks. But not at me, or my family... He will die!** " I said.

The Nazis had really tried to find the fugitive (Which is me), The one where i am hiding, and the one where I was responsible for the bombing and the attack on 22 Nazi soldiers.

Afterward, when I saw copies of Hitler's book, Mein Kampf in the Führerbunker, I grabbed the book immediately and ran as fast as i can into my house.

I silently read it in the dead of the night and I thought it was a really interesting book.

Then i found out that he killed a lot of Jewish people. I immediately said: " **How dare Hitler killed a lot of Jewish people!** ".

I really had to get to the bottom of the Jewish secret, so I can get the rightful proof that when he indeed, killed a lot of Jewish people.

I immediately found a lot of blood, leaking from the corpses of dead Jewish that had been killed in bloodiness right before the war.

I knew I really need to sneak into the Führerbunker. It was all gray in the inside of the bunker, as soldiers were walking and talking about the war, and i really knew it the whole freaking time.

Then, i have heard a eerie noise as though something had came down from the sky. I had looked slowly and realized that it was Harry Potter.

I thought he was a fictional wizard but i realized that he was a real wizard that attended Hogwarts - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But he had not met me yet, so I went out and talked to Harry Potter and he said:

" **I just went back in time to help you and i will make your dreams come true, which is to kill your most wanted target, Hitler!** ".

I said: "Yes, and he tried to kill me and my family and even blown up my old house.".

However, many other people came down here to help me, which included Gumball, Darwin, Gene, Hi-5, Jailbreak, Joy, Sadness, Frollo, and Archie Andrews.

They joined and formed into a army and i have also told them everything that happened to me and my family.

We all broke into the Führerbunker and attack all the Nazi soldiers like it was a brawl, and we all succeeded. 35 have died and some of them have severely injured.

The battle of Hitler has begun, so most of them hid, so they can see my battle, and I began to face to face with Hitler.

I saw Hitler's face, full of sweat and anger, and i prepared to end it all. I grabbed my gun and I began to be all powerful to end Hitler's evil life.

But the bad news is that Hitler had equipped a wand and in a instant flash, it broke into chaos.

Some of the buildings had blown into smithereens, and some of the blood from the bodies of the Jewish people exploded and sprayed onto Hitler and my face, like it was the 4th of July fireworks.

I yelled help to all of my team members and they came to help me at the end to kill Hitler, once and for all.

There was a sudden stop to a brink of silence out of nowhere, and Hitler got knocked out with blood spraying out of his arm.

His arm came out of his body while we attacked him, and that arm has his wand. Now his wand is no longer Hitler's anymore.

His ashes were flying out from Hitler's dead body and flew into the buried death of Hell.

I entered Hitler's bunker and we took all the Reichsmark money. And finally, Me, my friends and my family started the voyage into the United States.

Now, a couple of days later, We live in New York City now and we lived a better time than it was in the German shores.

It will always be my best memories of my life. All was well.

 **THE END**

 **BY DAMIAN LACOMBE "Joy Gene"**


End file.
